


Collapse

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Training, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, collapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Harry collapses during Auror training. The explanation isn't as dramatic as Ron expects.





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted during an ask game, prompt: 'Collapse'

Ron paced in the waiting room, Harry’s collapse playing over and over in his mind. The receptionist kept giving him disapproving looks, probably because he’d splinched off a large portion of his robes in his panic.

But who cared about the state of his robes? 

It was only training. No one was supposed to get hurt. No one was supposed to just crumple to the ground like that. And certainly not _Harry_.

“Mate, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor.”

Ron whipped around to find Harry smiling at him from the doors leading into the urgent care ward. He looked sheepish as he took in Ron’s expression. Ron couldn’t stop himself from looking him over desperately.

Who cared about subtlety? He hadn’t even seen Harry take a hit before he’d collapsed. But he looked fine now.

“So, you know how I skipped lunch to study the regulation handbook again before our exam?” Harry asked as he walked over. Ron could hear the clinking of vials in his pocket. “I sort of forgot I’d forgotten to eat breakfast this morning…”

Ron’s eyebrows climbed to his hairline as all came together.

“Don’t laugh,” Harry grumbled, curling a hand around Ron’s upper arm and leading him to the Apparition zone.

Ron snorted anyway, trying to use the humour in this as a blunt instrument to bash away everything else. How had he not noticed that?

“Mighty Harry Potter, slayer of Dark Lords, faints in training ‘cause he forgot to eat,” he crowed with false humour. “I can’t believe it, you complete idiot!”

Better to let Harry think he only thought it was funny, and not that he was still so shaken from the sight of him collapsing like that.

“Piss off,” Harry muttered. “You’d faint too if you were training that hard after missing two meals. “Side-along me home? I already sent word back to Robards, the Healer let me use their floo. I’m not allowed to use any more magic for the rest of the day, or do anything physically strenuous.”

“I should think not,” Ron muttered, Apparating them without hesitation.

When they landed in their flat, Harry stumbled and almost fell over. Ron’s stomach dropped even though Harry always fell over after side-along. He hauled him up and dragged him over to the sofa.

After setting him down, Ron forced himself to breathe evenly. Harry reached up and rubbed his thumb over the frown between Ron’s eyebrows.

“I’m alright,” he said softly, clearly aware of how shaken Ron really was beneath the poor attempt at humour. “I just got caught up in studying and training. I’m not the only one. Parvati collapsed last week, remember? They gave me some nourishment potions, and something for the stress. I’ll be fine.”

Ron sighed and turned away from him. Parvati wasn’t Harry.

“Stay there, I’m making you a late lunch,” he said gruffly, before disappearing into the kitchen.

And he’d make a point to be more aware in the mornings and not let Harry saunter off to training on an empty stomach. Late nights and morning distractions be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
